Vampire KnightConsult
by Nsnforever101
Summary: Here is a story about a girl, who soul perpuose is to help the Vampires who are still in control to turn back into humans, every ten years or so. This is A Senrei Shiki And Zero Cross Romance
1. Ancient

Prologue

I live for one purpose and for one purpose only, to cure the ones who upon them live the undying curse of the vamp. I call them the cursed ones bitten from a pure blood, and faith always leading them to their end with the result of those bitten to become a _E_x- human, a letter E is the level in which a human who became a vampire loses the sanity that was held at a slender end, as they slowly slip away to insanity and kill victims in order to satisfy their true nature.

Yet in the begging there was hope in the dark ages, and there shall be now. For I am the walking cure to the ones of need, to you who is in need, but your heart must be indebted to this need, to this want, to this desire.

And finally one has awaken me with the desire of no other, waking me from my slumber, with his need of a cure, the one and only

Vampire Knight

Consult

Senrei Proof

The wind was so cold, it felt like it was slicing through my skin, but I stayed barring the pain feeling like a remedy compared to the pain of loonies inside, Aristocrat Vampire I am. We are the top of our kind, us aristocrats, my father being a pure blood, put me in a higher rank of a aristocrat, but just not a pure blood, which is the ultimate of our kind. Yet I don't want of it, this life of eternity, the life of a vampire, the price to pay every time is the watching of a love one die if they are humans, it has become too much to bear, but always putting this behind, I wake up another day suffering the loonies in my heart, Rima my best friend, is not enough to kindle my heart beat again, and every day it feels like it gets slower, and now it felt like it stopped, this day no longer feeling the same as others, the air is not cold enough to swipe out this pain, it is unbearable, my eyes almost feel blind due to the cause of the winding blizzard of snow but of course I can still see, but in reality I wish this blizzard was eating me, swiping me from existence

Then instantly for some reason, I felt the thumping in my chest again, like I breathe a new air, which makes my heart eager to beat, to live again, and through the winding storm, I suddenly see a figure slowly walking towards the school, the figure, as it nears closer I am able to see it clearer. It, is instead a she but she almost look like a goddess, her skin radiates the color of bronze even when passing through the blizzard she glows through the storm, and her hair, her hair darker than midnight like its lost in the sea of black. And last her eyes, a brown so dark it was like a charcoal black, but of course it was brown for she was human, but no human have I ever bestowed my eyes upon has every had my heart beat almost throbbing through my undying soul

And as if Rima was on cue, she grab my hand dragging me towards our night school from the woods that I was in , while the human went into the head masters building, breaking me from my trance

**Zero Proof**

The night shift was over, all the vampires went to their dorm, and Yuuki and I went to the head masters building, only to find a girl standing there. The head master of course greeted us, but not with the over excited annoying phase, he only nodded to our direction and stood

"Yuuki will guide you through the halls of academy cross in the day classes and lead you to the gate of the night class students, and she will also lead you to your room, please do find comfort in staying at this academy and if you need anything just ask" the head master saying everything delicately, being polite, almost as if to not break something.

Why did he let her go into the night class area also? I finally toke into consideration to look at her more closely her skin was bronze as if it was only one level from glowing as if she was a goddess, I started to wonder if anybody saw what I was seeing, but Yuuki was too busy receiving more commands from the head master and his instruction to help guide the new transfer student, and well the head master was too busy delivering the message, on the other hand she was staring at me but not avoiding her intent look as most I thought I should , I just continued to stare at her my gaze moving towards her eyes , eyes so dark it seemed black, but if I look closely it's like I could see the rims of brown, indicating she was human for it was known that any human who eyes seem black was dark brown for no human have black eyes, but her brown eyes wasn't like any regular, from the tips of her iris's it was like it wanted to shine gold, and I felt so drawn to her, like a need was in the pit of my chest, in the depth of my soul….

"Found something you like zero?" I was shocked of what she spoken but then I realized this wasn't coming out of her mouth but instead from the head masters

It only irate me as his sheepish smile over toke his face

"I was just leaving"

"Wait" his face reverted to a serious structure

"Her name is Elsie, Elsie Storm. See Elsie, he will be your tutor"

"What?" me and the girl yelled out in union

"I didn't agree to this are you insane, you know about me…." She went in a quiet whisper as she leaned towards the head master and whispered more words to him, his mouth starreted to spread become into a grin

"You tell me things I already know, just trust me I know it will work out!" he pushed all three of us out his door and yelled out

"Ta- tah!"

"don't worry you don't have to tutor me, goodbye" she started walk away than she turned back scratching her head as if it would stop her irritation

"I'm sorry I just came from a long slumber, yet I feel so tried, would you lead me to my room…Yuuki?"

"sure"

I starred as they walked away wondering who really was she and why…. Why did I feel this way like I'm in need for her

Elsie Proof

The insane man, it's like he never meet me in his life, but I know he knows the last time we meet was ten years ago, my awakening time

So I'm sixteen? Ha! More like 1000 years old. Most of my life is spent on sleeping though, and when I figured out who I were in the day that I became sixteen, I stopped ageing while others lived on, getting married and dying with their loved ones, and as for me. Everyone I've ever felled in love with always turned out to be a vampire in whom I would have to cure and if they don't accept, it would send me to my sleep and usually they would lose themselves when they figured out what they have done after figuring out their true feeling of somewhat.

So now I have come to a school in which both humans and vampires live by, in here I can still do what is needed to be done and hope to fall in love, this immortal curse leaves my heart void as it crumbles each year, I feel almost as if I'm broken again I will crumble, no wonder he was acting so nice he knew it was my last year to find the one or may death lay upon me… it saddens me but what can I do if I couldn't save a love one, why should I just sleep as my penalty for my faultier, death should do…

"well here is your room, and the blankets are here in the closet, I have to go know, but be prepared next thing in the morning for your guidance to the school ok?"

"yes, arigato gozaimasu(thank you) Yuuki" as she closed the door, through the window came someone with the snow winding in

My skin glowed

_A pureblood vampire….._

"Welcome my dear Storm"

To be continued….

Message and rate I'm sorry this chapter was so long, hopefully it wasn't too boring!


	2. Of A Mystery

Elsie Proof

Last night I had no sleep, my mind busy on the incident that happened last night, it terrifies me, he was the one that put me to sleep last ten years, and the day my eyes drifted to darkness it felt like I would never wake up again, he somehow made this year my last, his very presence brings shivers to my soul, he had bite me on that day that I had confronted him, knowing that it was he who wanted to change into a human. Yet that was only mixed feeling, like his wanting was mostly for his sister, yet he wanted to join her, at the same time he knew to truly protect her he was to stay a pure blood.

He bites me thinking that was the way to change or was it something else? for he had bitten me in a way to kill…. I know that for sure for he wouldn't let go that night, but why did he wanted to kill me?

What have I done to receive so much hate….?

that day I still remember vividly and the thoughts was still terrifying, that day was the day when we were at the fields of rare roses, their wake up time was just like mines, every ten years. This was the place in which we would rendezvous and just talk, or stay in pure silence his kisses were tender tricky enough to make me think that they were mine, and finally when those roses were born, I finally came up with the courage to tell him that

"it's time that you change into a human, something you truly desire"

yet he was different that day, the love that he had shown for me changed, in a blink of an eye.

That's when I knew he was born to be a true monster for in his eyes it's like I could see there was no one there…. And in those eyes, in those eyes where what I believe to be the truth in why he wished to kill me , he figured out what I had in me, he knew that in me wasn't just the power to cure the ones who are in need for the curse to be gone but something else, he figured out what was held in my blood…..

And in order to receive at least a piece of it, I must be bitten to my last life, then killed completely through despair and now I lived my last life if I fail that will be the end, but how did he know that?

"wamp wamp wamp wamp" yuki budged into my room and shouted out

"what the…what did you say?" finally dismissing my thoughts and quickly checked my hearing

"I said ohayou! (good morning) It's time for your first day of school! In the day class! Are you ok?"

"yeah….."_ but who told Kaname? Who knew what I was….. do the civilization or vampire corpse company had a book on me by than or something?, what was it…._

"_are you listening? Go get ready for goodness sake!" Yuuki shouted_

that's when I notice she already had pull down the covers and saw that I was still in my pajamas and no school uniform, but I wanted to figure this out… _forget about anything else this was my life at risk the night he came was only in remembrance that I was on my last life_

_flash back_

"_what are you doing here Elsie, your presence is an annoyance to me, must you be reminded that no one wants to be changed back to a human."_

"_I felt a want a need that is all the proof I need to have"_

"_Hahahaha just like the case with me? have you ever wondered maybe it is us the cure and you the curse? _

_But I'm only trying to save your time, in this territory I rule and in here there is a plan Ill make sure you make no effects to, so if you stay you will surely die"_

_And than he vanished the windows that had budged open closed, only the snow that occupied the floor held evidence that he was here a moment ago_

_End of flash back_

_Now that I'm thinking about it, maybe going to the school would be a good thing, for I'll only scare myself to death if I sat here thinking about who told him my secret , it would never stop him from killing me…. The best thing at this moment would be to leave, but someone had awaken me and I feel their presence here I'm sure of it….so I must try to help them, I can't go….._

With the will and courage building in me, I ran to the bathroom, took off my clothing and headed for the shower

_~In Class~_

**Zero Proof**

I only had two seconds after I sat down in the chair, and stared at the instructor to find the whole room go in a whirl, shadows were creeping over my eyes, in which I knew where my eyelids which wanted to lay upon my irises, they felt so heavy my eyes hurt, and I felt my head jolting up and down

Next thing you know, I found myself lifting up my head off the desk to an angry teacher

"had a good 30 minutes nap in my class huh zero?"

_What in the world I don't even remember sleeping!_

I made myself sat up, the sleep in my eyes was coming back again I felt like I would of fell asleep right on his face, the one that was only two inches apart from mines, interrogating me with questions I couldn't even comprehend, he was trying to intimidate me, but it's like my ears where blocked by a sharp piercing sound, blocking all words that came from his mouth which spat small speckles of spit upon my face every now and than

And finally someone slammed the door, as if they where my wakeup call snapping me out of sleep those few minutes, and giving me a small break from the interrogation, which at the same time all my senses came back, bringing my ears to listen to the voice which sounded like Yuki apologizing

"I'm so sorry I was supposed to show this new student (she pointed next to her) Elsie around the school first before I brought her to this class alongside me. Please sir forgive me" she said this while she continued to bow down continuously

"Great! Students sleeping in class and tardy students who miss half of the class! What's next students catching each other on fire? Huh? Miss Yuki, have a seat. Now, Elsie…?"

"Elsie Storm Sir" Elsie responded to the teacher

"Elsie St-or_m_ I want you to go in front of the class and introduce yourself"

"Oh, ok Sir"

I notice she said this a bit nervously, as she walked awkwardly down the stairs, she acted like a completely different person from the one I saw last night, like she's shaken up by something a bit…..

"Hajimemashite, Elsie Storm to mashimosu, dozo yoroshiku" (hello, I am called Elsie Storm, nice to meet you)

"what do you say class" the teacher spoken loudly

"Hajimemashite!"

The professor's head turned towards me and whispered under his breath "why don't you go back to sleep zero, you know where you will be staying after school if you take upon that offer anyways…detention"

And like that warning gave me no hesitation I found my head already about to meet the desk, my eyes catching the teacher expression which was a shock one, as my head planted on the table and I fell asleep"

_Senrei Proof_

I wonder_ where those pocky sticks of mines are._

"Rima…" my head turned towards her, only to have a strawberry iced biscuit stick go in-between my lips, the taste already touching my taste buds

Like always, she knew what to do, we both just came from the modeling district, now all I wanted to do was get some sleep in but I knew we had to get ready to go to night school; the sun was already seating, it's only minutes till it becomes dark. We stood in the hallway close to the front entrance of the dorms, where the rest of the vampire's were and me and Rima just starred at the sunset while my mind slowly drifted to that girl

Her skin like bronze, her hair a black sea and her eyes almost a black brown, who was she?

_Should it matter though?_

"Come on Senrei lets go inside, we only have a few minutes till night school" she started to walk off as I followed exasperated by the fact.

As Rima twisted the silver door knob before she was able to pull, from the other side someone else push the door and stood before our path ways, it was Kaname

We bowed down showing our respects to the pureblood; he only looked at Rima for a slight second than starred at me as he let out the news.

We will be having a new student attending our class tonight, so I'm asking you to be on your best behavior no biting or killing, she has the same affects to vampires like humans so if you believe you won't be able to control yourself around her, don't come. And be polite to our new comer.

The rest of the vampire's already been informed about this, but since you two weren't here, I've come to tell you, her blood is rich like no human you ever smelled hopefully you are prepared"

_Could it be her? Wait, but does that mean she isn't human?_

"and if you wondering Senrei I literally mean her scent is like _no_ humans"

"yes sir" we both replied, as Kaname passed by us, supposedly heading towards the headmaster

My mind only became busy with more thoughts

_Why is she going to be in the night school, she isn't a vampire that's for sure….so than what is her proposition what is her purpose here, what is she?_

Elsie Proof

My eyes starred at the moon, which now looked like it almost was the color crimson, but I knew it was the blood that was dripping on my eyelid, from my eye brow.

When heading to the vampire academy through the forest I ended up getting cut by one of the tree branches, so now Yuuki , Zero and I was at the water fountain and Yuuki was dipping Zero's hanker chief so she could wipe the blood off.

"You wiped this cut up to three times, I think its ok now; I won't die."

"'_it '_won't necessarily be from that cut if '_it'_ stays open" she whispered under her breathe but of course I understood what she was talking about, going to a school filled with vampires and being the only human, they are already tempted and if blood is dripping from my eye brow that would make things even worse.

_But these weren't level E vampire's, and I'm sure them being around the pure blood have them under control, if anything … _

_I looked at my hands in them held something else than healing powers_

_Flash back_

"Kaname why?..." as blood spilled out of my mouth my body was limp against his, his lips ravished out the blood in which he drunk from me, I felt as if I was dying as the red filled my eyes, blood was at places it weren't suppose to be coming out of…

I was crying tears of blood, and before I could comprehend anything, I found my mouth open. It took minutes to notice that I was screaming, like my brain was sleeping on me. I suddenly than went into shock mumbling and trembling words, entering a comma.

"Kaname Why? I thought you loved me I thought you'd cared….. I thought you loved me I thought you cared I thought you loved me I thought you cared you loved me you loved me you loved…."

And like the world stopped he left the core of my neck than he looked me in the eye, I found myself smiling. In my head I was still bewildered, thoughts of this being just a dream, a nightmare stayed.

But his face like stone, and his eyes, his eyes suddenly became enough to let me know, this man is going to kill me, and like I couldn't control myself the realization too big, I exploded. A high pitched holler came from my throat my veins, I could feel them vibrating in my neck. The tears I could feel their wet streaks upon my check and then it happened, that's when-

End of flash back

"Elsie?" disturbing my thoughts came Yuuki's voice "your crying…"

Shocked I quickly tried to find something to say

"oh no darling…hahaha…." I snickered a little " I'm just sweating through my eyes" I instantly wiped my cheeks. The thoughts still rendering in my head; looking at her, I saw sad eyes.

I forced a supposedly convincing smile for her

Causing her to laugh than saying ecstatically "let's go than!" she left the matter alone as she speed up in front, leaving me behind with Zero

I turned and stared at him, he was seating at the fountain. We starred at each other , minutes past when he suddenly gotten up and approached me, his soft smooth hands touched my chin, lifting it up, and from his hands my eyes followed up slowly to his eyes ,only to find him looking intently at me. Yet at the same time he seemed still far away, seemingly questioning what he was doing here standing in front of me…. Then finally his eyes looked away from mines, giving his full attention to the cut on my eye brow when it let out a drop of blood

The smell already reaching his nostrils and his confidence was swiped away; he suddenly became scared he backed away from me, while his eyes changed color, crimson red. I took a step towards him, and in return he yelled

"Stay away!" he covered his mouth and nose like what he smelled was disgusting his face scrunch as he said

"your blood it's so….so rich smelling…. too rich smelling" he put his hand to his head as if it would help him control himself ,he seemed bit dizzy, His body swaying side to side, he was trying to stay balanced, as he conjured the next words.

"Your blood… it's different from a humans smell….." his eyes turned crimson red, fangs appeared from his mouth, he than bit his lips, blood spilling from his mouth like he was trying to keep himself tamed

but instead of backing away I confronted him, my skin glowed a glistening gold, as I gripped his hand

"Who….? Who are you?" he spoken

I fixed my eyes upon his owns, and not letting him know a thing, through the words I wanted to speak.

The veins that where appearing upon his face disappeared, his eyes that where red where no longer and his teeth changed back to what was a humans, giving me the proof that was needed

_So it is him….he is the one to be the level E?_

I than stepped away from his presence, as I quickly ran towards the night school. Leaving zero to think of what happened, hoping instead of playing oblivious to what happened, he will ask when we see again because this is something I can't explain to him, it's something that must be known through him

_Senrei prove_

Everyone was quiet as she entered into the room, her beauty was like no other, she was the color to a picture which was black and white, her skin was glowing in a way almost blinking – glowing, regular, glowing- and suddenly our eyes connected. She than walked up the stairs passing the rows, and heading towards my direction. Even Kaname was starring, not a word was being spoken amongst anyone just complete silence, and then a small drop of blood from her eye brow filled the space inside the cut, not yet dripping, but this was enough to have most of the vampires gripping hard upon objects and covering their mouth and nose.

I let the swift smell drug me as she sat by me, I felt bit delirious for that moment, her smell so tender sweet and tasty and then I found Rima hand over my mouth and noise as she whispered

"_control"_

I looked at the girl again noticing her lips move, and finally when I understood what she spoken; the words came to me like a soft melody.

"You, _you_ are in need?" and like Kaname presence finally became noticeable again, he starred at me in questioning

To be continued….


End file.
